Princess of the Forest
by SDS56
Summary: Zelda is the child of the Forest, who protects the Mirror Lake from the harm of society. Link is the simple goat herder on a secret mission who moves to Kakiro Village and meets Zelda. At first, they are enemies, but they must team up to protect the sacred Mirror Lake from mysterious evil forces.
1. Prologue

**Hello! This is my second story and I hope you like it! I'm sorry I haven't been updating at all for my first story, but I have been having a huge writer's block on that story so I might not update in a while. Plus, school has not been nice to me. Anyway, I got a lot of inspiration for this story from many games, movies, etc. etc. so you might see some characters/plot similar to another game, movie, etc. I don't own any of the ideas, I'm just giving them a twist. **

**Anyway, enjoy! ^^**

The full moon shone brightly, the Mirror Lake ever so brightly reflecting the serene woods surrounding it. A figure approached the shore. A girl on a magnificent beast. She had the deepest blue eyes with dark brown hair weaved with the scent of the wind. Her soft features were exposed in the bright moonlight.

The beast approached the water, careful not to disturb the peaceful water lapping at its paws. _The Forest is quiet today. What do you think this means?_

The girl didn't reply, but it seemed as though the beast understood. Silently, the pair stepped into the shadows of the forest.


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter! ( I'll be switching between Link's and Zelda's PoV)**

*Link's PoV*

"What? The Mirror Lake?" I asked.

Guppeto nodded. "The pastures are good for the goats and you guys know that business here hasn't been so good here."

"Isn't the forest supposed to be... cursed?" Flan asked, his eyes widened with worry.

Guppeto chuckled, placing down his cup. "That's the myth. But actually, there is a village that lives in the forest."

My eyes widened. "A village?"

Guppeto nodded. "And if you want to know, I was born there."

Flan slammed his plate in surprise. "What? You told us you were born in Faron!" Flan cried out.

"If you were born in a village that nobody knows about, would you tell everybody?" Guppeto asked.

Flan shook his head in defeat.

Guppeto huffed in satisfaction and rose from the table. "We'll be leaving tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow?" I asked. "Why so fast?"

Guppeto raised his eyebrows. "You have a problem?"

"No," I replied. Guppeto coughed in satisfaction and walked into his bedroom.

"That was… sudden," Flan said quietly.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Well… I guess we'll just say our goodbyes after breakfast and leave for the Silent Forest," Flan sighed and stood up to follow Guppeto into the bedrooms. "Good night," he called out.

I nod and follow him for a good night sleep.

* * *

_* Zelda's PoV*_

_Zelda, the forest is crying ominously. Do you think it is the doing of the Kiroko villagers? _ Suicune asked, bathed in the moon light.

I shook my head. "It can't be."

_True. But you know those criminals. They don't stop at anything. _Suicune growled deeply. _The wind told me that they are having another trade stop near the River of Hylia soon. Should we raid them? _

I grin, grabbing my bow and quiver. "Why not?"

Suicune rose and I slipped onto his back. "Let's go."

* * *

*Link's PoV*

"It's Guppeto!" a voice cried out. A swarm of people surrounded us, causing Epona to jump nervously.

Everybody gave out a shout and cheer and walked up to shake hands with Guppeto.

Suddenly everybody got silent and started at Flan and I.

"Who are these handsome men you brought with you Guppeto?" a lady with large brown eyes and flowing black hair commented, winking at us.

I couldn't help notice Flan blushing as two twins walked up to him and started to smile mischievously.

"These are my goat herders. Flan does the herding and Link is like our protector. He's amazing with his bow and sword." Guppeto smiled at the two of us, as if we were his work of art.

"Guppeto?" a frail old man walked up, hobbling with a gnarly wooden cane.

Guppeto cried out, "Elder Tengaro!" He leaped off his horse and grabbed the man in a hug. I winced, for it seemed as though the old man was crushed in Guppeto's massive arms.

"Welcome home," the old man wheezed, taking Guppeto's hand. "But you have come during a dark time for us."

Guppeto frowned, his eyebrows deeply knit together in worry. "What? Why?"

Elder Tengaro shook his head. "Not now. First we must celebrate!"

The crowd cheered and I felt Epona move slowly with the flow of the crowd. I couldn't help but beam and smile at the happy faces surrounding me.

We were brought into a large building where we all sat down to eat dinner. Piles of food kept on coming and coming and I gladly ate my filling.

"So Link, I heard you were good with your sword and bow," a young man next to me, Pippit, called out.

"Yeah," I answered.

Flan hooked his arm around me and smiled at the crowd. "Link here is a bit shy. I'll tell you how good he is." He stood up, pretending to fire an imaginary arrow. "He's so good with his bow, he can shoot a bulls-eye blind folded on his galloping horse!" Flan used his chopstick as his sword, battling what seemed to be a kargorak and a moblin. "He can fight with his sword in the blackest night and defeat a thousand men by himself!"

Flan kept on going on with his magnificent story telling skills and I couldn't help but join in with the clapping and crude jokes.

I was happy and full, with my new friends, listening to funny stories.

"Link could solve every problem of yours!" Flan called out as if in a sales pitch. "Whatever Elder Tengaro was mentioning, he can fix it!"Suddenly, everybody started to quiet down. I punched Flan in the shoulder and hissed, "Nice work buddy."

"Since you're so good at fighting Link. Could you help us?" Pippit whispered.

"What's wrong?" I asked. The girl with bright red hair started to shudder.

"She's called the Daughter of the Forest," Kafei murmured. "They say she's the most beautiful woman to ever live."

"But she's basically out to make our lives miserable," Pippit called out.

"You know why so many people think this Forest is cursed?" the red-haired girl whispered, the candle light exaggerating her facial features. "It's because it is the home of the Gods that protect the Mirror Lake. We don't know why because we aren't even allowed a mile near the Lake. But she is. She supposedly was raised by the Forest itself. She rides the God of the North Wind, Suicune. "

"She's amazing with her bow and works with a silver dagger. She might be even better than you," Pippit whistles. "The men at the trading posts say that she could kill with her eyes."

"But why is she after the village?" I ask.

"We don't know. It seems as though we've angered the Forest somehow," Kafei explained. "But it could be with our recent trading expeditions. We've been taking down a few trees and hunting a lot more animals than usual and trading them off in the nearby villages. But it can't be helped. We need the money to survive here."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"We'll be going on a trade near the River of Hylia. Join us and protect us from her," Pippit said.

I stayed silent for a while. "Link. Think of the children and women here that are suffering. The trade is the only way to help them," a boy with long black hair pleaded.

I gave in. "Sure. I'll come along."

The whole crowd cheered on. Pippit patted me on the back. "Thanks bud. You're cool."

I smiled weakly and sat there awkwardly as everybody continued to cheer on.

Flan whispered in my ear, "Are you sure about this?"

I shrugged. "I'm already in, and by the looks of it, they aren't going to let me back out. I'll see how much of a threat this girl is."

* * *

I breathed a sigh of relief. After I had a good night's sleep, Guppeto insisted that I go and explore the town with him, but all I wanted to do today was have some peace and quiet before I set off to the trading posts.

I slipped off of Epona, who I let loose to roam free in the flowing pastures. It seemed like a paradise here. I plopped myself onto the sweet smelling grass, letting the wind blow my hair freely.

I sighed. _This was the life. _I could feel my eyelids droop slowly at the rhythmic pulse of the wind. The white puffy clouds moved slowly in the azure sky. And the world turned dark as I closed my eyes into a deep sleep.

I opened my eyes at the sound of a voice. A girl's voice. Singing... I turned around, but I didn't see anyone. I frowned and stood up. The pastures seem to ripple with the constant breeze. I whistled for Epona, who came immediately. I pushed myself onto her back and listened for the soothing melody. _A village girl? _I urged Epona to walk in the direction of the mysterious song.

"Nae, nateshu, nobae, johuzu, dae, shutu, kawano, sahae."

I squinted at the figure. She was wearing a long flowing dress, gazing at the sky. She suddenly turned around. I was shocked by her beauty. She had beautiful blue eyes and fair skin.

Her hand instantly went to her leg, as if searching for something but then she stopped. "Who are you?" she demanded, clearly not pleased by my presence.

"I could be asking the same question," I replied bluntly.

I could see her eye slightly twitch. "You don't seem like someone from the village," she said cautiously.

_A village girl! _ I breathed a sigh of relief. Epona whinnied as if in agreement. "Yes. I came yesterday with Guppeto. Weren't you… at the party?"

She shifted uncomfortably at the question. "I was sick yesterday… I had to be kept inside all day. But I'm better now."

I nodded. We stood there in awkward silence, but we never broke eye contact. Her deep blue eyes seemed to pierce my soul.

"What were you singing?"

She seemed hesitant to answer my questions, as always. "Ballad of the Goddess. My mother taught me that song."

"You have a beautiful voice," I commented. "It's a beautiful song."

She nodded and bowed slightly. "Thanks. I need to go now though."

"Yeah. I'll see you at the village," I replied.

She looked at me once more, her eyes telling me something that I could not grasp.

"Wait!" I called out. She turned around. "I don't have your name."

"Zelda!" she replied and then seemingly vanished with the wind.

I sat there on Epona, who had begun to nibble on the grass, thinking silently thinking.

"Link!" I turned around to see Pippit at full speed.

"Let's go," he breathed. "For the trading post."

I nodded. "Get on; I'll give you a ride."

Pippit hopped behind me. "Link, I'm warning you. She has the power of a tiger. Don't underestimate her with her beauty and everything. She's a warrior."

"Don't worry," I reassured him, gripping the hilt of my sword. "I'm ready."

**Reviews are appreciated! :) **


End file.
